Spectacle frames, assembled without screws or use of soldering, have been made with a front, and two temples, all being made from pressed metal and releasably secured together using a complex arrangement requiring special tools. This is inconvenient for opticians, who would find it much easier if they could insert and remove lenses from spectacle frames without requiring special tools.